


You Kind Of Like That Though

by Moondancer2006



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: Burt likes to borrow Sven's clothes.
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	You Kind Of Like That Though

The first time Sven noticed it, he had wandered into the room sleepily after work. 

Burt was already under the covers, playing with his phone, but sat up and opened his arms wide for Sven when he noticed him. 

He promptly flopped into his arms and fell asleep. 

* * *

He woke up using Burt's lap as a pillow, his hand stroking through his hair. 

He looked up to gaze into Burt's eyes and admire his freckles...

...and stopped and stared. 

"B—Burt??"

Burt looked away from his comic book for a moment. 

"Hey. You're up."

"Uhm. Isn't that…my shirt?"

It definitely was, it had a print of that guy on it, a joke gift from one of the Toppats for Christmas a couple of years ago. The only reason he'd kept it was because it was abnormally soft. 

"Huh…I guess it is? This is okay, right?"

"No, I mean—It's just, I can't believe you're actually wearing _my_ clothes? You're kind of tall…"

"It's comfortable. And all your casual clothes are over-sized, so they fit me just fine." Burt leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. 

"Ah…" Sven flushed, getting flustered.

"Y—you can have it, if you want?"

Burt looked at him fondly, smirking slightly in amusement. 

"...Nah, I like it better when it's yours."

* * *

Henry flicks his pen at him, amused. 

Sven catches it in the air before it hits him. 

_He's been wearing your clothes for quite a while, did you really not notice?_

"How was I supposed to know? When did this start?"

_I found out when he wore your hoodie during our D &D game. You know, the blue one? _

"All my hoodies are blue. And I'm pretty sure everyone in this ship has at least one blue hoodie."

_I don't. But they had some of those patches you like so much attached to them, so we knew._

Henry smirks ominously. 

_You like that though._

Sven flushes at that, turning away with a huff. 

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

Ellie shoves a present in his face. 

Burt lets it drop onto the floor. 

"What's this about?"

She grins mischievously, bending down and placing it in his hands. 

"It's Christmas? We give other people presents on Christmas."

"Oh…I didn't get you one though..."

Ellie laughs, already turning away and walking out of his office. 

"Take this as a gesture of goodwill, then."

"..."

Burt stares at the honestly terribly wrapped present in his hands. He could already guess that it was some kind of clothing item from the feel of it. 

He tears it open, picking up the clothing and letting it unfold. 

"What."

He doesn't even know why Ellie got him this. It was a shirt with a print of Vinegar Doppio, which matched with the print of Diavolo on Sven's, and felt equally as soft as well. 

He checks the label. Apparently she knows what size he likes because she purposely chose an oversized shirt. 

* * *

He shows it to Sven while wearing the shirt that he was reminded of. 

"Herregud, what is this?"

"It's JoJo."

"Huh?"

"I'm literally wearing your shirt with a JoJo character on it."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, that's Vinegar Doppio. The guy on your shirt is Diavolo."

"I'm…confused. At least we can match."

Sven takes it and pulls it on over his pajamas. It reaches half-way down his thighs. 

Holy shit. 

Burt's heart quickens. He looks really cute, oh jesus. 

"Uhm, how do I look?"

Apparently his brain has malfunctioned because he is suddenly unable to do anything but stutter. 

He just pats the spot next to him and Sven clambers onto the bed to join him. 

"P—pretty…"

Sven gets flustered, as he usually does, intertwining his fingers with Burt's. 

"U—uhm! You are, uh, very beautiful too!"

He runs his fingers through Sven's hair and kisses him on the forehead. 

* * *

The next day they run around the ship wearing their matching JoJo shirts. Henry and Ellie high-five behind their backs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. How do I write fluff? How do I write anything?
> 
> I have to go work on my FCE and Drama project now. Bye and thanks for reading!


End file.
